


Television Studies and Friendship

by greendale_student



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e04 Social Psychology, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21815935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greendale_student/pseuds/greendale_student
Summary: Abed and Annie take a walk and get to know each other.  Takes place after the Duncan Principle plot in season 1.
Relationships: Annie Edison & Abed Nadir, Annie Edison/Abed Nadir
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	Television Studies and Friendship

The Greendale campus is busy with students dashing between classes, dodging each other at corners on the sidewalks. Annie looks beyond them, across the athletic fields to the distant mountain peaks, the view beautiful in the sunlight of a clear fall day. She suddenly realizes it’s nice to stop thinking about grades and homework for a while—maybe, if the idea can be considered, an advantage to attending a less-than reputable community college. Well, she’s chosen the right companion for this walk if she wants to take her mind off school. Abed has been talking enthusiastically about TV shows and movies—she’s lost track of what he’s saying, but she appreciates his attention to detail. That seems to be something the two of them share. She smiles, thinking of the study group she’s become close to at Greendale, even if they are weird. She hadn’t thought before now how much she values them, not until Abed reminded her that friendship is more important than extra credit. For a moment Annie reaches for his hand, then backs off awkwardly. He looks at her with alert interest, a quirky attitude Annie finds intriguing.

“Thanks for waiting, even if it did mess up the experiment,” she says. “I’m really glad you’re my friend.”

“You’re welcome,” Abed says. “You know, we don’t have to follow the Chandler and Phoebe analogy. We can have our own character dynamic. That helps keep the study group’s adventures from being too derivative.”

Annie chuckles at the use of TV references, but thinks she understands. It’s not like she doesn’t sometimes think of things as comparisons to her favorite works of fiction, even if it seems weird to say stuff like that out loud. She suddenly thinks it would be nice to be as relaxed as Abed about voicing her thoughts. If they’re really good friends now, maybe she should ask him how to do that.

For the moment, she just keeps walking, enjoying Abed’s company. When they startle some birds that fly off, he stands still to watch, tilting his head as if he’s framing the shot for an imaginary movie. Annie’s usually too driven when she’s at school to indulge in things like that. “Are you making more movies for film class?” she asks, remembering his assignment last week.

“Not at the moment,” Abed says. “But now that I know some filming techniques, I’m thinking of starting my own project. It’s a sitcom based on the study group’s adventures. Of course, it would probably be more unconventional and reference-based than what we’re actually doing, but the study group is a good concept for a premise.”

Annie wonders what an even weirder version of the study group and Greendale would be like. It’s nice that Abed finds the group’s escapades so interesting, though. “Would this be on the show?” she asks.

“I don’t know if this scene is so relevant to the plot,” Abed replies, looking thoughtfully at Annie as he considers the idea. If Annie is a tiny bit stung that he doesn’t find their conversation relevant enough to film, she doesn’t expect Abed to notice. But he looks at her for a moment and adds, “The Duncan Principle plot we just finished could be good sitcom material, though.”

Annie grins at him, now feeling flattered. “Awwwww!” she exclaims. “I’m sure lots of stuff you do is, uh, good sitcom material too,” she adds awkwardly. Maybe it’s a weird conversation, but Annie figures that must be a great compliment to Abed. She wants to learn how to talk to him, to get to know him better.

“Well, I’m more of a background character, but I could have an interesting role in some plots when I’m not being an observer,” Abed muses.

“What? Shouldn’t you have a leading role?” Annie questions him. She realizes she’s blushing for some reason. “You know, if you want to,” she amends her statement.

“No, I’d prefer to let Jeff handle the more conventional lead role and put my character in eccentric genre homages,” Abed says.

Annie nods thoughtfully, wondering if they’re talking only about Abed’s series or about the real study group. She hadn’t thought of it that way. Maybe it would be nice to be in a more eccentric and fun plot with Abed. “Do you think the others are doing a conventional plot now?” she wonders.

“I think Jeff was making friends with Shirley, and maybe involved in some kind of love triangle with Britta and Vaughn,” Abed says. That reminds Annie that she definitely sees things like TV at least sometimes; how often has she imagined herself in a love triangle with Troy? She wonders who else would be part of a triangle at Greendale, then blushes again when she catches herself studying Abed.

But Annie spent so much time thinking about that in high school; here at Greendale she has people she can enjoy hanging out with. Maybe it’s better to keep her mind on that. As Abed leads the way to his dorm, Annie smiles at him and runs to the door, eager to watch movies with her friend.


End file.
